luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:LA2/Livgon
A Note From Your Monarch I am on several Wikis besides this one - I have always made it my main goal to be a Walkthrough writer, no matter where because its so entertaining. For me, Luminous Arc 2 has always been one of the best strategy RPGs I have ever touched - although the battle system might be rather rigid, the storyline, plot and dialogue are excellent, at least certainly more so than other staples for the DS like Final Fantasy Tactics A2. Anyway, this will be the Wiki's first walkthrough - are you excited yet? I'm walkthroughing LA2 first because in all honesty, I think it's the better game compared to the original Luminous Arc. If you are bored enough, please, you are welcome to examine my developing walkthrough for FFTA2 on the Final Fantasy Wiki here. Although that does contain a bunch of immature behavior, swear words, coarse humor and vulgarities, I will not engage in such profane behavior over the course of this walkthrough. Instead, I will endeavor to write a walkthrough laced with dry humor, elegant jokes and immaculate grammar. Enough of my ramblings! The show must go on! Introduction to Luminous Arc 2 (LA2) LA2, like its forerunner Luminous Arc, is a TBS RPG, or turn-based role playing game. However, unlike Luminous Arc, it is irreverently (not irrelevantly) humorous, thoroughly enjoyable and very fun. (No offense to Luminous Arc - the success of LA2 was built upon its failure.) In battle, you control a maximum of 6 characters on an isometric-grid battlefield, common to most TBS RPGs. As the game progresses, characters will join your party, however you may only use 6 per battle. I will give you a comprehensive character guide as they appear. Characters have one move and one attack per turn - the turn order is visible on-screen. A character's attack can be used with the "Attack" command - a basic attack with equipped weapon, or a special ability available to that character (e.g. Althea can use Ignis Blaze at an MP cost). Outside of battle, navigate the World and Area Maps. On the area map, if you move to a road, the world map will appear. At first, you can only access some areas - most will be locked. As you advance the storyline, more areas will unlock. Right then! This adventure starts now! Lace up your boots, Rune Knight! It's time we moved out! Note: As this Wiki does not have a walkthrough policy, I implore readers to follow the guidelines set out below: *Do not change, remove or edit any part of this walkthrough, barring the circumstance in which I have made a spelling or grammatical error (unlikely), without express permission from me. :) *Do not vandalise, or with malicious intent edit this Walkthrough. Bear in mind that this action will get you banned, while it will have no lasting impact here – a simple edit reversion will do. *If you want to post this on any other site, please give me a shout on my talkpage. I’m unlikely to say no if you credit me. SPOILER ALERT! It is nigh impossible to walkthrough a game without revealing spoilers, so before we begin – please note that I will not be responsible if your LA2 experience is spoiled after you read this walkthrough ‘cos there will be numerous comments about the story. Table of Contents So I can navigate my own walkthrough with ease. Section 1: Roland *Part 1: Alfa Romeo in Training *Part 2: Althea and Josie do the Hokey-Pokey *Part 3: An Atypically Annoying Ambush Category:Luminous Arc 2